New Beginings
by gojackets77
Summary: Sequel to LDYH. Seph and Embry are married, even have some kids, but life is never that simple.
1. Prologue

_~o0o~_

_I had a wonderful life. A loving husband. Three sons and one daughter. We even had a dog, Jakey. The perfect little family, right?_

_Well, there's always a flip side to everything. You see, Embry was a werewolf. I used to be an orphan who got into fights and never knew I had parents until three deranged vampires tried to kill me. Oh, did I mention that Embry was my soul mate and that my best friends were werewolves and vampires?_

_But, all that considered, Embry and I loved each other more than anything in the world, and we had the four most beautiful children ever. Solomon Levi Call was our oldest child; Chaske Spencer Call and Kiowa Bronson Call were our twin sons, two years younger than Sol; and Tala Kwoli Call was our youngest child and only daughter, three years younger than the twins._

_We had a great life, all in all. Well, sort of. But, sometimes, having supernatural creatures for friends isn't always the best thing._

_~o0o~_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey you guys! So, here's my sequel, but I'm looking for a beta. Anyone up for it? I'd really appreciate it if you did. Just PM me if you're interested. Oh, and for those of you who read my other stories, I'm updating them all tonight. Sorry I kinda dissapeared for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Seph, Evin, the kids, and the plot. The rest sadly belongs to Steph Meyer. But I still think I should own the pack; they're yummy(;**

**New Beginings**

**Chapter 1**

I'd never really wanted kids. I just didn't like the thought of a little mini-me type thing running around like the spawn of Satan. Doesn't sound too appealing does it? So, when Embry and I found out we would be proud parents…well, let's just say, it made for a _very _interesting about a week, I'd felt like crap. I woke up every morning to nausea. I never expected to be pregnant; I was on the pill,and I always made Embry use a condom, even though he hated it. I went to Sam's and Emily's house after the puking had been going on for six days straight. Embry and Sam were both on patrol, so I didn't have to worry about Sam overhearing our conversation or about Embry freaking out to make sure I was alright.

I was lying on the sofa while Emily was pouring me a glass of ginger ale.

"Here you go, honey," she said, sitting down next to me and handing me the glass.

"Thanks, Emily," I murmured.

She looked at me strange as I took a sip.

"What—is something on my face?" I asked.

"No, Seph," she chuckled, "But you normally go for a can of beer, not ginger ale. Are you sick?"

Sam and Emily had become the parents I never had, and they worried about me almost as much as Embry did.

I sighed. "I guess I'm sick. I've just been throwing up every day for the past week," I admitted.

Her eyes got wide and a smile broke across her face.

"Seph, I think you're pregnant," she said.

"What? No, that's _not _possible. I mean…Fuck, no. _No_. I'm on the pill, for fuck's sake. I can't be _pregnant_."

"Well, I'm no doctor, but I'd go get a pregnancy test if I were you."

She still had that damn little smile on her face. I guess she'd know what it was like to be pregnant; she already had a kid.

Right away, I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. Luckily, Embry wasn't home yet when I got there, so I ran to the bathroom and did the test. I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the test to finish, when Embry knocked on the door.

"Seph?" he asked.

"One second," I answered.

I slowly stood up and picked up the test. A scream slipped through my lips when I saw the two little pink lines. Embry burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "What happened? Are you okay? Seph, baby, what's—"

That's when he saw the pregnancy test in my hand.

"Oh, are you…?"

I nodded. "I'm pregnant! I'm fucking _pregnant_! How the fuck can I be pregnant? I can't be pregnant. I mean, no, I'm on the pill, and…_No, I cannot be fucking pregnant, Embry_," I yelled.

"Calm down, Seph—"

"No, this thing is lying. I mean, all I did was piss on a stick. How the hell can a little fucking stick tell if I'm pregnant or not?"

I pushed past Embry and went to the store again to buy another pregnancy test.

I took five pregnancy tests that day that all tested positive before it really sunk in.

I was pregnant. I was fucking pregnant. There was some freaky little fucking mutant thing inside me that would end up being a kid.

_Oh fuck._

By that night, the whole pack and their imprints knew I was pregnant. Everyone was _so_ happy, except for me.

Jacob was the first one to find out. I was pacing back and forth in the living room, cursing at the two little pink lines on my fifth pregnancy test when Jacob walked in.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, grabbing the test out of my hand.

It took him a second to realize what it was and another second to realize what it meant.

"Wait, you're _pregnant_?" he asked.

I nodded with a grimace. That's when he threw the test down and looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me I was holding a stick that you pissed on?" he asked.

"You're grossed out because you held a fucking piss stick, but not because there's some _alien thing_ inside me?" I demanded.

Embry wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Holy crap, you're really pregnant," Jacob muttered, "Fuck. I mean, congrats. But…damn, I never pictured you as a mom."

"Trust me, neither did I," I snapped.

"Jake, why don't you just go home right now?" Embry suggested.

Jacob left, and returned half an hour later with the rest of the pack and their imprints. Emily still had that damn smile on her face, but now everyone else had it too. I was pissed.

"Congratulations, guys!" Devine said, hugging both Embry and I.

I grimaced. "Yeah, we're just ecstatic," I mumbled.

"Um, guys, can we have some alone time?" Embry asked.

"No, I need to talk to Seph," Emily said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me outside.

"Emily, I really don't feel like talking right now," I mumbled.

"Seph, why aren't you happy? You're having a baby!"

"I don't want to have a fucking kid right now."

"Seph…"

I turned away from her and went back inside. Sam had a worried look on his face, as did Embry. I just went back to my room, closing the door behind me. Embry entered not long after.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't want fucking kids right now, Embry," I said, "Fuck, I don't want kids _ever_. I never asked for this. I don't want this damn thing growing inside of me."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I don't want kids right now, either, but there's not much we can do about it."

I sighed. "This is so fucked up."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, hun."

He gently kissed my lips. "I love you, Seph."

"I love you, too, Em."

* * *

If finding out you were pregnant with one kid was a shock, finding out you were going to have twins meant the world was about end.

Sol was two years old when we found out. At first, we weren't _too _upset about it, but that was until I had my first ultra-sound. And the nurse told us we were having twins. Her exact words: "Congratulations! You're having twins!" My translation: "You're fucked! There's two mutant things inside of you!"

The pack was just as nice and happy as the nurse had been. Sol was so excited, for what I couldn't fathom. Embry and I weren't as ecstatic.

When I had Chaske and Kiowa, we weren't so angry about it anymore; they were both so adorable.

Sol and the twins got along great at first. When the twins began to walk and talk, that became an entirely different story. They argued as much as possible, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. When Embry came home, though, they'd act like little angels for their Daddy.

The twins' first Christmas was great. We'd pretty much gotten over the whole "kids-are-horrible" thing. It was tradition that everyone went to Sam's and Emily's house to celebrate. Leah had imprinted by then, and this was the first time we'd get to meet him.

Embry and I got there first, along with our three crazy sons. As soon as we walked in, Sol ran to go play with Nicole, Sam's and Emily's daughter. The two of them had gotten along since they first met when Sol was still a baby. Whenever we came over, they were inseparable.

"Presents!" the twins yelled in unison before running to the little Christmas tree that stood in the living room.

Presents were piled under it, seeing as we all brought our presents there. It reminded me of that Charlie Brown movie that comes on TV every December.

"Not yet, guys," Embry said, following them into the living room.

Sam chuckled, causing me to shake my head and roll my eyes.

"But, Daddy!" I heard the twins whine.

"Boys, stop torturing your father," I called.

"Are not!" they yelled back.

"Are too!"

Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Where are the little devils at?" Jacob asked as he walked into the house.

"Uncle Jakey!" the twins yelled as they raced into the room.

Sol ran in from the other room with Nicole behind him.

"Uncle Jake!" the two of them squealed.

The twins jumped up into Jacob's arms, and Sol and Nicole wrapped their arms around his legs.

"I'm being attacked!" Jacob laughed.

"Damn, Jake, they like you more than they like me," Embry muttered, walking up behind me.

"Yup," Chaske said in reply.

Devine laughed from behind her husband.

"I still love you, Em," I said, giving him a short kiss.

"I love you, Uncle Embry," Nicole said, running over to hug him.

"Thanks, Nikkie," he said, chuckling.

Sol, Kiowa, and Chaske were still holding onto Jacob. I laughed.

"Okay, guys, you have to get down; I'm hungry," Jacob said.

The twins jumped down, and Sol ran over to Nicole again.

"Food!" Jared and Paul yelled, walking through the door.

Kim and Rachel laughed, as did the rest of us.

"Hey, the little munchkins are here!" Paul laughed.

He scooped up Chaske and Kiowa, causing them to break out into a fit of giggles.

"They're adorable, Seph," Kim said, smiling.

We moved into the living room, seeing as we were all trying to fit in the threshold of the front door. The kids sat in the middle of the room, staring at their presents as if they might disappear if they looked away for even the tiniest split second.

"Jake, did you just forget about me?" Billy called as we heard the front door open.

"Jacob Black, I can't believe you just left your father," Devine scolded.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby," Jacob murmured, leaning over to kiss her. She pushed him away.

"Don't apologize to _me_."

I chuckled. She had him so whipped.

"I'm sorry, Dad," he called as Seth rolled Billy into the living room.

"Seth, you're back!" I exclaimed.

Seth had been away for a month to check out colleges that he knew he wouldn't get to go to because of the pack. I ran over to him, embracing him in a hug. Seth was like the little brother that I never had, and I loved him.

"I missed you, too, Seph," he chuckled.

"Sethy!" the kids yelled.

I laughed at their nickname for him.

Just as I sat down next to Embry again and as Seth sat with the kids, Collin and Elizabeth and Brady and Malerie walked through the door. Chaske and Kiowa ran out the room as soon as the heard the door close.

"Um, guys, I'm being attacked by two little midgets!" Collin called.

I chuckled.

"Boys, get your asses back in here!" Jake called.

"Don't use that language around the kids," Emily snapped.

"Seph and Embry don't mind."

"I don't care about them, but not around my daughter."

"Oh, thanks, Emily," I teased.

She just rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

Fifteen minutes later, the kids were getting restless, and everyone else was reacquainting. We then heard the door open and close, and simultaneously, our heads snapped up at the room's entrance. In walked Leah with a man following directly behind her. He was tall, though not nearly as tall as anyone in the pack, and he had golden skin and short black hair. He had a muscled figure, but we all knew he couldn't be nearly as strong as the pack. His pitch black eyes never left Leah; well, at least until he saw us all staring at him.

Then, his eyes searched each of our faces, trying to gauge our reactions to him.

"Well, are you all going to stare, or can you be nice and say hi?" Leah asked, glaring at the guys.

_"HI!"_ my three little demons yelled in unison.

"Aw, hey, guys," Leah chuckled.

They ran over to the two, staring up at Leah and her new man.

"Alright, guys, I want you to meet Evin."

"Hi, Evin," the chimed together.

"Hey, little guys," he chuckled.

Nikkie watched carefully from her spot on the floor near the Christmas tree. She was curious little child, always watching from the sidelines rather than being in the middle of everything.

The boys decided to introduce themselves then.

"I'm Solomon!" Sol said the same time the twins simultaneously said, "I'm Kiowa" and "I'm Chaske."

I laughed.

"Alright, guys, this is a wonderful little reunion and all, but I'm hungry," Paul said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Rachel scolded Paul, which gave all the other guys enough time to fill up the dining table while he apologized. I snickered as I put the boys in their seats and took my spot next to Embry.

"Guys, the only seat left is at the kid table," Paul whined.

"That's what you get for being a bitch, Paul," I snickered.

Emily glared at my "language". Paul took his seat next to Nikkie while I poured myself a glass of wine.

After dinner, once all the kids were asleep under the Christmas tree, cuddling their new toys, the adults broke into groups. Sam took the pack outside, which meant he took Leah away from a nervous Evin. We were gathered in the kitchen; I had a bottle of beer, while everyone else had wine. I was commenting on their annoying need for elegance as Evin sat down next to me on the counter.

"Want some?" I asked, holding up my bottle.

He shrugged, but nodded. I handed him a bottle of beer.

"So, do you think we're crazy yet?" I asked, sipping my drink.

He chuckled. "No; not yet, at least."

I laughed. "You'll get used to us, trust me. It took me a while, but hell, I ended up marrying Embry, didn't I?"

"Leah talks about you guys all the time, so you can't be _too_ bad."

"You're a lucky man, Evan. Leah has been by my side for a long time, helped me through a lot of shit. I respect her a lot, and you make her happy, so you're good in my book."

He smiled. "I really appreciate that. I was nervous as hell to come here tonight."

I chuckled. "Treat her good, Evin. You see all those guys? They'll fuck you up if you mess with her, and I have nothing against helping them. Keep that in mind."

"I'd never dream of hurting Leah."

"Then you'll be safe."

Chaske started crying from the living room, so I jumped down from the counter.

"Watch my beer for me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Oh, and Evin?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Watch out for these chicks. They'll attack you with questions."

* * *

Another three years passed, and Embry and I were doing great. We told EvIn the Secret, as I've grown to call it, and he surprisingly took it well. Evin was by far my favorite imprint of the pack, but I guess that was because I was tired of always getting stuck with the girls when the pack had to do something. I mean, I loved the girls, but I'd rather hang out with guys. Seeing as all the guys I hung out with were in the pack, Evin was my only human guy friend who I could hang out with when the pack was busy.

Seeing as Evin and I were close, he was the first one to hear me bitch when I found out I was pregnant a third time. The pack was at Sam's for a meeting about new patrolling arraingments for the upcoming year, so Evin and I were watching the Colts game on TV at my place. Emily and the girls were up in Port Angeles on a shopping trip, which I had immediatly declined, and the kids were spending the night at the Cullens' house (they were visiting due to New Year's Eve), so it was just Evin and me. I hadn't been feeling too great lately. Before they left, Emily suggested that I should take a pregnancy test. "Just in case," she'd said. It was halftime, so I figured then was better than later when Embry would be home.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I told Evin as I walked out of the room.

"Alright, just don't be too long," he called after me.

A few minutes later, I was screaming strings of curses at that damn pregnancy test. Evin was pounding on the door moments later.

"Seph? What the fuck are you yelling at?" he asked frantically.

I threw the door open. His expression flashed from worried to confused in a second. He saw the pregnancy test I'd thrown on the floor, and his eyes got wide.

"Again?" he asked.

"No fucking shit, Evin," I snapped. "I'm not going to curse out the damned thing if it was negative."

Before he could respond, I stormed out of the bathroom and finally out the front door. He ran after me.

"Where are you going?" he called. "Seph? C'mon, Seph! What about the game?"

"I'm going to Sam's!" I yelled back.

Halfway to Sam's house, it started raining, only causing me to run even faster.

"Slow down, Seph!" Evin yelled from behind me.

I decided to run faster, but the moment my foot hit the ground again, it slid through the mud, making me fall on my face into the slimy mud. Evin caught up with me as I was trying to stand up again.

"Seph, maybe you should calm down a bit," he suggested.

I shook my head and grabbed onto his arm to pull myself up. I then continued my run to Sam's, all the while having Evin yell after me. The minute I swung Sam's front door open, I heard all conversation in the living room cease.

"Seph?" Embry asked.

"Dammit, Seph!" Evin scowled as he stepped through the door, panting.

I stomped into the living room, my glare fixed on Embry.

"What happened?" Leah whispered to Evin, who was now standing next to her.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked me, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm fucking sueing the condom company!" I growled.

His eyes grew wide as Evin's had. He let out a groan. "Again?"

"Yes, Embry, _again_!"

"Seph, why are you covered in mud?" Sam asked.

"Because I ran here, and it started raining, and Evin told me to slow down, and there was a _fucking puddle_, and I fell, _and I'm fucking pregnant!"_

"Calm down, Seph," Leah murmured as she rested a hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away from here. "Embry, can we go home?"

He nodded simply. I could feel all of their eyes on me as Embry walked me out.

Three months later, we got a puppy Huskie which the boys named after their Uncle Jakey. Six months after that, I gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen. We named her Tala Sylvia Call. Finally, I was happy about having a child. As long as she was the last.

**A/N- There you go, guys. The first chapter of the sequel. You know, if you love me, a little R&R wouldn't hurt. 3 Jess**


End file.
